Brookkit's Guardian
BROOKKIT'S GUARDIAN Brookkit watched as her siblings, Starlingkit and Wrenkit, wrestled each other, rolling around in the nursery. Although she really wanted to play with them, she felt that she was too old for it, so instead, she looked around camp, watching other cats come from patrols and eating prey. An old cat that had the same pelt as Brookkit, caught her eye and smiled, and flicked their tail for Brookkit to come over. She did, heaving herself out of the comfortable position and padded over to the old warrior. "Hello!" Brookkit mewed. "Hello, Brookkit...I am...Brook Where Small Fish Swim, or Brook for short," The older she-cat mewed in response. "Our names are the same!" Brookkit said excitedly, looking up at the cat. "Mmhm, that's why I've been watching over you!" Brook said, a serious, yet wistful expression on her face. "You have?!" Brookkit squealed, delighted at the idea. Brook let out a mrrow ''of laughter. "Brookkit! Brookkit!" Buddingflower, Brookkit's mother, called. Listeningears, Brookkit's half sister (Buddingflower had three litters, Listeningears was in the first one, and Brookkit was the third one), came over and nudged Brookkit away with her muzzle, and as they padded away, Brookkit could feel Brook Where Small Fish Swim's gaze follow her all the way to the nursery. ~~~~~~ Brookpaw ran along the grass, leaping over fallen logs and stones, dodging trees, until she finally made it to an isolated place in the far corner of Thunderclan's territory. There, she could hunt in a wide open space, where prey was easy to catch. As Brookpaw wandered a little further than she usually went, she saw a group of cats sitting not just two fox-lengths away! Brookpaw stifled a gasp, and tried to quietly turn back, but one cat's piercing yellow gaze flitted over to Brookpaw, and he yowled, alerting the other resting cats. "Who....are you...?" Brookpaw spluttered, shrinking back from the spitting and snarling cats. "What do you think? We're rogues!" The yellow eyed tom spat, unsheathing his claws. "And you've wandered into our territory!" Brookpaw hadn't been trained in fighting for even one moon, so she shivered at the sight of the large and sharp claws glittering from the huge paws. But one thought amidst the others squeaked in the back of her head, ''Territory? Are they copying from the Clans, or are they intending to stay here in their little area of land? They cannot be here, nevertheless! I have to warn my clan! ''Brookpaw stood up tall, and prepared to fight. If she could not win with brute strength, she would win with wits. They were bigger than her, so she would dodge them and immediately start running to camp, sounding the alarm. If she didn't make it, at least a patrol would hear. And the fight started. The tom lunged at her, with a small she-cat with a white chest at his heels. Brookpaw dodged them, imagining they were just trees, rocks, and fallen logs, and managed to make it out in time. But, the she-cat bit on Brookpaw's tail, and Brookpaw could feel pain shooting through her spine. Struggling, she lashed her tail, but the she-cat held on, while the other cats turned and prepared to leap onto Brookpaw. However, the weight lifted off from her tail, and she heard a yowl," Run! Run as fast as you can and get help!" Which was exactly what Brookpaw did. She started off immediately, sprinting as fast as she could, knowing her life depended on it. But, she looked over her shoulder and saw Brook Where Small Fish Swim fend off the rogues, blood dripping from fresh wounds. Seeing her "guardian" like that, Brookpaw ran faster than before, feeling like a WindClan cat, and started yowling," Intruders in the far west corner of our territory! Rogues! Brook is fighting them, she needs reinforcements! Help!" Cats came bounding out of the trees from their patrols, and Brookpaw flicked her tail in the direction where Brook was fighting, still heading to camp. They all ran to the part of the territory, and Brookpaw felt as if weight lifted off her shoulders, knowing that Brook Where Small Fish Swim might be okay... ''the end By: OnyxKills ('~Do not edit~ See also Leafstrike's Vigil, A Trip To StarClan, Turtlekit's Guardian, and Starlingspeck's Path) '